The Reasons why
by XxStarxGazerxX
Summary: futurefic: Its been a long time since Eddy's death. old idea " How did we get here?" " Get where?" "To the end." plz review, no flamers, constructive crit. welcome.


Ok this is an old idea ive had since I was a very small child.

Chapter 1

How did we get here?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Edward sighed, placing a rose on the tombstone of Eddy. He looked up to see Ed, his mentaly-incapacited friend. Of course, somewhere along the way, Ed seemed to have lost his idiocy. Edward always wondered if it was because of Eddy. Of course, back when they where they were children; everything had always been about Eddy.

_Flashback_

_" No, Ed! you big lug! I want the ice-cream cart to look like people want to buy it, not chuck it at Kevin's lawn!" Eddy's eyes glimmered at his joke._

_" Double D, how goes our profit margin?" Eddy asked, eyes full of hope. A I broke just then._

_" It's negative. We owe 25 cents"_

_Eddy's eyes frosted over with sadness, but then bubbled up to anger._

_" how?!"_

_"Well, Eddy, the cardboard box Ed just threw on Kevin's lawn is gonna be payed either in cash or bruises. I don't wanna get beat up. Can we just ask m-"_

_" No, no asking my parents! don't you see? my brother never did that!"_

_I felt a sudden urge to ask him about his brother; who was great at everything, who left Eddy a closet full of runway fashion, of money._

_And Eddy never touched any of it. In his brother's room, it was as if time stopped. There were pictures of small Eddy, and some of his brother, though his face had been crossed out or wiped away._

_and yet Eddy seemed to pay no heed to the fact that his family photos were always missing someone, missing his brother._

_Who had no name._

_Who had a locked room._

_Who mysteriously left without notice._

_But I pushed such impertinent questions out of my head and began to think of new ways to gain money, new ways to pacify my ever-scheming friend, Eddy._

xoxoxox

Sarah's POV

I guess our marriage was never going to last anyway. I knew Jimmy was gay. I always knew. But in our times; nobody ever told anyone anything.

I don't remember how he convinced me to **marry him.**

**try to make a family with him.**

When he was out at bars looking for relief I did not want nor could give him;

I sat alone by the fire-place; hands on my ever-growing stomach. We'd been married for about five years now. Years I spent wondering what would have happened if I had married Kevin. or even Rolf; the poor farmer boy that eventually died from some very treatable disease. Of course; it was only treated easily in the US; not where he came from.

How could he know the flu wasn't terminal?

why didn't we ask what was wrong?

where did he come from?

Why did I even care?

It was time to_ let the dead rest_ anyway.

But during those nine months I kept thinking about it; my stomach churning poison into the food my child ate from my body.

_Flashback_

_" He has harlequin disease ma'm."_

_"Why the h*ll is he green!?!? where's my baby? what have you done!"_

_I directed my words at Jimmy; father of this.. monster._

_" Jimmy; you dolt! look what you've done to our baby!!!"_

_I snatched the child form the doctor's hands; shoving its' crying face up to jimmy._

_" look; damn you! was the nights at the bar worth it!?!? was it worth it to ruin our baby?!?!?!!"_

_Jimmy looked down guiltily, as if it really was his fault. The doctor mumbled something about tests and grabbed the child; leaving Jimmy with me; crying out of rage; sadness, all these dark feelings._

_that went into that child._

_end flashback_

The baby died 24 hours after its birth. a few months later; Jimmy filed for divorce.

He put papers onto my desk and asked me to sign.

I remember how numb my fingers were upon signing that paper.

But the signature was steady upon paper.

888

" Hey Sarah!"

Jimmy called. Today he was supposed to pick up his things;after I had adamently refused to go to his new house and deliver it to him like some maid.

He came out of our former room; one I hadn't occupied in ears and asked angrily;

" Why is this picture of you and Edward here?"

I said coldly,

" My buisiness, not yours. now i'd appreciate it if you would stop looking through my things, okay?!?"

My voice had risen tremendously. I snatched the picture from his hands. Pushed him outside and locked the door.

" You're done packing! so get out of my life; damnit!!"

My voice never broke during this time. only until his car pulled out of the driveway did I begin to let sobs wrack my body.

I was the only one left in this house; all alone and crying.

I whispered,

**" how did we get here?"**


End file.
